


A Wizard's Plea Bargain

by dresca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acting as a breeder in exchange for a shortened prison sentence, Anal Gaping, Bestiality, Bondage, Breeding, Breeding stand, Eggpreg, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Sex Magic, Sloppy Seconds, Stomach Bulge, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresca/pseuds/dresca
Summary: Charlie had been wrong: Draco hadn’t been prepared at all. It isn’t going to fit. The pressure grows and grows, and he can’t help the sudden well of tears stream down his face as he tries to bite back a sob. This had been a mistake, a lifetime in prison had to be better than—





	A Wizard's Plea Bargain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



“The first breeding is always the hardest,” Charlie says conversationally as he finishes checking that Draco is securely strapped into the breeding stand. “If you’re anything like the others, though, you’ll quickly come to enjoy it.”

Bound and gagged as he is, Draco can do little more than glare as Charley Wesley—why did it have to be a fucking Wesley?—circles out of view. 

“Now, now. None of that. It was you who volunteered for this, remember? This is for your protection. Don’t worry. We’ve got you sufficiently prepped.”

Draco tries to fight it, but can’t stop the high pitch sound that rises in his throat as Carlie suddenly begins to tug on the huge plug more than more than filling up his ass. He breaks out into a sweat as his rim struggles to stretch around the huge base, spreading wider and wider until he’s certain that he’ll rip. 

“Knew you’d be a greedy one,” Charlies says as he smacks Draco’s ass. “Let it go.”

Yelping more in shock than pain at the sudden sting, Draco’s muscles suddenly lose the fight, the wide base popping out of him. Draco keens as Charlie oh slowly pulls it out, his rim is forced to spread again and again as each bulge leaves his body. 

Charlie whistles appreciatively. “You should see yourself, the way your body’s struggling to hold onto them. You like being filled that much? Here, wait—let me—I think you’ll enjoy this little spell.”

Draco couldn’t have answered if he wanted to. He’s confused by the image that pops up in front of him, flushing red in humiliation and anger as he realizes he’s seeing what Charlie’s seeing, the way his asshole clenches tightly after each bulge exits, the way it puckers and strains, stretching away from his body until it loses the fight and lets go of its prize. 

When Charlie forcibly yanks the remaining length of the plug out of Draco in one go, he’s lost in the tidal wave of pleasure. Eyes rolling back in his head, Draco comes untouched. He’s still shaking with the force of his orgasm when he notices a peculiar sensation, cool air touching places it’s never touched before. His face goes hot as his eyes focus on the sight of his slightly gaping asshole, the rim red and slightly swollen as it frames the red interior of his insides. 

“Let’s check that all the spells are working as they should,” Charlie says as he sinks four fingers of each hand into his ass, and pulls them apart.

The gag does nothing to block Draco’s scream as he comes again.

“So sensitive,” Charlie says. “Might have to keep you for myself. You’re lucky that we’re starting you off with the Welsh Greens. The last bloke we got had his first clutch with the Ukrainian Ironbellies. We’d miscalculated the incubation schedule, and all of the senior breeders were still full.”

Yes, _that_ made Draco feel soo much after about his situation. 

Pulling his hands out of Draco, Charlie casts as spell.

Draco shudders as more slick spills out of his open hole. 

“Can never have too much oil. Now let’s introduce you to the proud parents to be. This will be Beryl and Lorn’s first clutch. Usually we like to use senior breeders for these type of situations, but I decided to make a special exception just for you. Now, don’t worry. They’ve seen this many times before, and I’ll be here the entire time in case anything goes wrong.”

 _In case anything goes wrong???_ does not fill Draco with confidence, and he tries not to imagine what exactly could go wrong. A boulder that Draco hadn’t noticed before suddenly slides to the side, revealing another passage. 

Out darted two huge green forms, both of them rushing towards Draco’s bound form. Noses press curiously against Draco’s body, snuffing as they go. Long tongues snake out to taste him, pressing against his filled mouth, sliding along his face, curling around his cock, tasting the cum still leaking from his cock, and even slipping into his spread ass. 

Beryl heaves her egg-heavy bulk up onto breeding stand over Draco. Charlie hasn’t canceled the spell, so Draco sees just how small he looks in comparison to her. 

“This isn’t natural to dragons, but they’ve taken to it well. Mating typically happens in the air not on the ground, and females usually go to ground and isolate themselves for a time after they lay their clutch. But by utilizing this method we’ve found that the dragons are happier, more viable eggs hatch, and more hatching survive to adulthood. There are people who oppose what we’re doing, of course, but with a proven record and volunteers like yourself to keep the program going, they’ll see the benefit of our work eventually.” 

A short fleshy tube extends down from beneath Beryl, and she shuffles forward until she can press it into Draco.

It’s not so bad Draco decides as it flexes and ripples, sinking itself deeper into him. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before, moving in ways that no human cock could. Then it slips deep enough into him that it starts to get uncomfortable, his hips trying to shy away, but it just keeps coming. His quickly reevaluates his assessment as the first egg begins to press into him. 

Charlie had been wrong: Draco hadn’t been prepared at all. It isn’t going to fit. The pressure grows and grows, and he can’t help the sudden well of tears stream down his face as he tries to bite back a sob. This had been a mistake, a lifetime in prison had to be better than—

The egg finally pops in with a spike of pain, and then Draco is coming again as it smashes his prostate, his balls contracting. He wants to flinch away when Lorn curiously licks at his dripping cock, but can do little as he explodes Draco’s oversensitive flesh.

The next few go in a little easier, and then Draco loses count, lost in a sea of sensations as egg after egg is laid inside of him. There’s a weight in his middle, and through Charlies eyes, he can see the way his once flat stomach is starting to bulge slightly. He comes until his balls are dry, but the orgasms don’t stop. The pressure is immense, and watching his stomach growing is one of the most fascinating and horrifying things that he’s ever seen. 

“Never get tired of seeing this,” Charlies says from his position off to the side. Beryl makes a distressed sound, and Charlie immediately moves forward, wand raised. “Seems we’ve got a road block.” Charlie casts a spell and Draco feels the eggs slide deeper. “There we go.”

Stretch marks form as Draco’s stomach continues to grow, the once smooth pulling tight as a drum, starts to take on the shape of the eggs within him. Draco doesn’t know how much time passes before Beryl filling pulls out, spraying his with urine as she moves off to the side to curl up for a well-earned nap. 

Lorn roars as he takes his turn, moving to fuck Draco without prompting. 

The cock Draco sees through Charlie’s eyes is unlike any he’s ever encountered before, pointed at the tip and bulging at the base and covered in fleshy hooks. 

“You’re going to love this,” Charlie say, watching as the huge cock slides into Draco’s still gaping hole. 

Draco keens as he’s forced to stretch wider than ever, his insides forcing to accommodate the shifting eggs. 

“Most of the eggs within you are fertilized already, but Lorn’s not going to pass up a second change.” 

The pace Lorn sets is brutal, each thrust of his powerful hips stealing the breath from Draco’s lungs—or maybe that’s just the weight of the eggs. The hooks catch and pull on his swollen rim with each outward drag of the cock from his body, a sensation unlike anything he’s ever experienced before, this day a day of firsts. When the swollen knot at the base of the Lorn’s cock tears into him, forcing Draco wider than he’s even been, Draco passes out, the sensation of it too much for his overwhelmed body and mind to handle. 

Draco wakes up, curled on his side. With trembling fingers, he presses his hands against his massively swollen stomach, groaning as he feels the eggs shift within in.

He starts when his leg is suddenly raised, kicking out, but Charlie expects that, and easily stops the motion. 

“Just checking the damage,” Charlie says as he explores the puffy ruins of Draco’s still gaping hole, a absurd amount of semen still dripping out of him. “What a pretty picture. I could fuck you right now.” 

“What’s stopping you?” Draco snarks.

They both stare at each other shocked for a moment before Charlie laugh, “Don’t mind if I do.” 

Draco can barely feel the cock that slides into him, but Charlie seems to enjoy it none the less. 

“So sloppy and hot,” Charlie grunts as he ruts against him, quickly adding to the mess. 

When Charlie pulls away, Lorn is there, nudging at Draco, urging him onto his hands and knees. It’s difficult to move, and his stomach rests against the ground as Lorn thrusts into him once more. 

“Well now, can’t say I’ve ever seen a dragon ready for a second go that quickly. Yes, I think you’re going to fit right in here. Between breedings we give the option of belly rides. Many of our breeders enjoy it. We strap you under their belly, fill you with their cock, and they'll fuck you as they fly. How does that sound?"

Draco can only moan his agreement as Lorn’s cock fills him to overflowing once more.


End file.
